


Nyctophilia

by Catz48y



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz48y/pseuds/Catz48y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyctophilia {N.} love of darkness or night; finding comfort in the darkness.<br/>Or where Nightwings informant becomes more a friend than colleague, and offers a little sanctuary after long patrols. <br/>A collection of loosely connected shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of mostly very short shorts or drabbles I'm doing to help me get back into writing.  
> For the most part they all follow the same time line but there may be some over lap with certain chapters. If there are I will state it at the start of each chapter.

She gave a half-hearted smile in his direction as she continued to type on her computer.

“I’ve already put all the information you need in here.” She said in greeting holding said drive over her shoulder. Her lip gave a small twitch upwards when he laughed.

“Trying to get rid of me already?” He asked accepting the drive while leaning over her shoulder to see what the redhead was working on.

“Maybe, or maybe what’s on that stick is actually urgent.” She replied twisting her head to give him a light peck on the cheek before turning forward once more.

He didn’t jerk away or blink in surprise anymore. He had grown used to the fact that Erin was an affectionate person, and far more touchy feely then the bat family. It was a nice change of pace from life at the manor even if he didn’t live there anymore.

“True, but you would have called me if it was.” He hummed in response swatting her hands away from the keys to click on some security footage.

“Who’s this?” He questioned with a frown pointing to a tall man in black with busted knuckles.

“That is what I've been trying to figure out,” Erin said with a sigh her hand coming to rub at her eyes.

“I spotted him talking to one of the local drug dealers near the docks. I think he might be the new supplier,” Erin explained turning to face the masked vigilante who was inches from her.

“You _spotted_ him?” He echoed standing to his full height as he looked down at her with a furrowed brow.

“Night,” Erin sighed heavily rolling her eyes.

“I told you it's not safe to be around these kind of guys, what if you had been seen?” He fumed, voice becoming that bit louder.

“I'm not an amateur. It was broad daylight and there were plenty of people around. I promise I'm not taking any unnecessary risks,” Erin replied calmly spinning her chair around to face him.

“You being there _is_ an unnecessary risk.” He argued. “Multiple sightings with the dealer right? That’s enough for me to get something on him.”

“You don’t know that.” She said forcing herself not to get worked up.

“Erin.” He growled in warning before letting his shoulders drop.

“Just promise me you won’t do it again.” He pinched the bridge of his nose at the look he got in response.

“I promise to never do anything that I am not a hundredth percent sure I can’t get out of.” She offered instead with a sincere smile while swinging her seat from side to side.

Nightwing let out a brief laugh and shook his head, though there was no smile.

“That’s as good as I'll get from you isn’t it?” He guessed raising a brow behind his mask.

“Only took you four months to figure it out.” She shrugged before spinning back to the monitors, fingers happily returning to the keys as if they had never left.

“Now don’t you have some hero stuff to do? Villains to catch? Saving dumb blonds who think it's a good idea to take a short cut through an alley late at night?” She asked over her shoulder.

Nightwing chuckled shaking his head as he looked down at the drive in hand before moving to the window.

“Why? Do you want me to replace you with a new informant?” He asked pushing the old wooden frame outwards.

“Please we both know you’d come crawling back within a week,” she laughed without humour causing him to chuckle from his perch on the fire escape.

“So modest.”

“Stay safe… or you know as relatively as you can.” She shrugged tearing her eyes away from the glowing screens long enough to see him slide the window closed and disappear into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, for the majority of the shorts Erin doesn't know who Nightwing or Red Hood actually are. Unless my brain decides to just run away with the dialog and decide that she actually does.

It was over a week before he appeared again, of course he had occasionally stopped outside the apartment when on patrol, but Erin didn’t know that.

This time however Erin was not sitting in front of her glowing monitors, but rather curled up asleep in bed. Dick moved silently away from the bedroom door and deposited himself on the lumpy sofa with a sigh.

Dawn was only a few hours off and his body ached for rest after the gruelling he had coupled with a few all-nighters. It wasn’t uncommon for him to stop by after a patrol, but he was always gone before the red head woke. This time however his body was run to its limit and demanded he stop.

He would rest his eyes, just for a little while then he could make his way home and sleep the day away. Ya that sounded like a plan. Before he could give it another thought his eyes were closed and his mind sank to darkness.

He woke to a rich smell clinging to the air and something warm and soft tickling his nose. Alfred must be making breakfast he thought lazily, before remembering that Alfred was back a Wayne Manor, and that he had left Gotham months ago.

Dick blearily blinked his eyes open to look around the familiar, sparsely furnished apartment. The fluffy grey quilt fell to his lap as he silently sat up, noticing the stemming coffee mug sat in front of him on the table. Why hadn’t he woken up? He was usually a light sleeper and normally the slightest traces of light woke him.

Ah, there was his answer, the blinds he had left open had been drawn closed and the only other occupier of the apartment padded into the room with her feet clad in thick, fluffy socks, adorned with signature Flash lightning bolts.

“Morning,” She greeted lightly carrying two plates of savoury pancakes and syrup, setting them down on the table and curling up in the arm chair.

“Morning?” Dick echoed in a confused tone, looking between Erin and the plate of pancakes.

The red head didn’t bother to hide her amusement as she tilted her head forward.

“You need some more sleep bird boy?” She was only half joking and let out a brief huff of laughter when she saw his blush.

“Sorry about that-”

“Don’t be,” she cut off waving a dismissive hand. “We can't have you passing out in some dank alleyway. But you know you don’t have to sleep on the couch. That thing isn’t comfortable, I know.” She said seriously.

Dick smiled, picking at one of the pancakes with his fork.

“You always invite men into your bed?” He asked blue eyes twinkling.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t turn you away,” she shrugged. “What girl in their right mind would turn away a hero like Nightwing? Or to be billionaire, Richard Greyson?”

“So it finally comes out, you only want me for my money,” he teased with a playful grin to which she waved her fork at.

“No, no. It's that great bod first, money second.” She clarified with her own smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t tend to see each other in daylight hours. As far as the outside world was concerned Erin Reed and Dick Grayson had never met and never would, and they wouldn’t, had the vigilante not taken a particularly nasty beating and got hit up by a drug only to noisily make his way through her window seeking shelter.

His mask had remained in place but was badly damaged and hindered Erin from treating his wounds. That had led to a long tense discussion on the importance of secret identities to which Erin gave a blank look, lightly swatted his shoulder and told him she would have something for him by the end of the week and until then to clear off and take a break.

It wasn’t that they went out of their way to avoid each other, they just lived two very different lives. Plus putting the two together would only gather unwanted attention, still that didn’t stop the jibs and teasing when they found something out about the other. He was a billionaires son after all, word travelled and of course he kept his tabs on her.

“What is it that you have against blonds?” She wondered idly sipping her coffee.

“I don’t have anything against blonds.”

“Yes you do. The only girls you’ve been serious with are red heads and that brief stint with the dark haired magician.”

“So that means I can't be serious with a blond?” He asked raising a disbelieving brow.

“No, but your track record to date says you can't.”

“What about you? Your record says you only date redheads too.” He countered with a smirk his mind moving to a certain speedster he was sure she would love.

“What can I say, I love ‘em hot and fiery.” She shrugged. “But I'd never curse the kids to carrot top gene.”

He outright laughed at that.

“Well for one we’ve both proven red hairs attractive and I can assure you that fiery thing is not restricted to reds. I know a particular blond who could easily prove you wrong.” He challenged.


	4. Chapter 4

“What did I tell you about doing field recon?”

Erin jumped, her head snapping up to meet the blue eyes glaring down at her. She quickly dropped her gaze back to her book.

“Could you say that a bit louder? I don’t think they heard you Iron Heights.” She didn’t have to look at him to know he was scowling. He leaned over the table forcing her to look at those damn sapphires again.

“You mind if we take this somewhere else?”

“Like where? Your place or mine or there’s this cute little coffee shop down the street,” she offered with an innocent smile, snapping her book shut since he was now blocking both the light and view.

His frown deepened. “You hate cute.”

“I do, but we can't have Richard Greyson just randomly talking to a girl he's never met and whisking her back to his apartment. The least you could do is take her out first.” She shrugged leaning her elbows on the table and linking her fingers together before propping her chin on them innocently. His lip twitched upwards in response as he gave an amused shake of his head, but the traces of annoyance remained.

“He could, if anyone worthwhile had seen him with said girl, but since they haven’t he could always just meet her back at her place tonight.

“Is Dick Grayson cheating a girl out of dinner? That’s not very chivalrous.”

“Maybe that’s what some girls deserve when they break their promises.”

“But she never promised to stop, just to be extra careful, not like him.”

He started to smile with an eyebrow raised in challenge as she continued to pout. Her green eyes flickered behind him to the two suspects across the street.

He was about to speak when her eyes widened and she reached for him as a familiar sound filled his ears.

He tackled her to the ground as one of the two men fell outside.

“Are you alight?” He asked listening out for a second shot.

“I'm fine, but that shot-”

“Came from upstairs I know, sniper.” He said taking her phone from where it fell and pushing it into her shaking hands as he moved to peer out the window.

“Stay down and call an ambulance ok? Stay hidden until the police show up.” He ordered all teasing and joking gone as he ushered her into the gap under the table booth.

“I know, just be careful,” she rasped with shaking fingers pushing the dials as she watched him move to the stairs at the back.

They didn’t see each other until the following day, when he crawled through the window at four thirty, he found himself wrapped in the same shaking arms.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take long for Erin to realise she had become the go too girl for information for any young vigilantes that had broken off from their mentors, or the league in general. Nightwing had obviously been the first, and though he kept her a secret for as long as he could, it wasn’t long before others started showing up.

The second vigilante had been Red Arrow. The two had instantly hit it off without Nightwing’s knowledge, resulting in him throwing a birdarang at his masked friend. There was still a noticeable hole in the wall by the fridge.

Tracking down his masked assassin had been simple enough, being left to mind his baby daughter? Not so much.

Dick had been in a bit of a sulk after the red hero’s departure. He didn’t like sharing his informants apparently.

The third… had been a bit more personal and far scarier. The Red Hood, or Jason Todd, had been waiting Nightwing when she came home. They had never met before but Erin had heard about the lost Robin.

Having a gun pointed at your head is amazing motivation for hacking security data.

Dick had, of course, been furious when he finally arrived two hours after his brother’s departure. Finding his informant staring at a blank screen with shaking hands had certainly motivated the pounding he gave his brother.

Jason had returned on multiple occasions after that. The next resulted in him getting a face full of pepper spray (which isn’t very effective when he's wearing the hood) and the most resent ended with them sharing pizza and Jason running away from Dick.

“As glad as I am to know he's being somewhat humanized, could you please hit the emergency button when he shows up.”

“But then he’ll leave and I like having a younger brother around.”

“You can have Red Robin on the weekends and help him keep up on his hacking skills.”

“But the innocent ones are so boring in comparison.”

“So what am I? Chopped liver?”

“No. You’re a sexy bod in tight leather spandex.”


	6. Chapter 6

Well that was less than satisfactory. Erin thought shouldering her way into the apartment. Six hours, six bloody hours straight of recon and all she had to show for it were coffee stains on her favourite blouse and a bad attitude. She dropped her bag onto the kitchen counter in dismissal. She didn’t care if he came knocking, tonight she was taking a break. He could go and obsess over this himself.

Erin groaned, stretching her back causing the tense muscles to strain in protest. A boiling shower that would help. Then fluffy socks and late night reruns. Ya, that sounded like a plan.

With renewed vigour she marched her way to the bathroom, sealing herself into the cube shaped room and switching on the water. She stayed under the spray until her skin turned red and the water began to cool. She had absently begun singing a mix of random songs, cutting off mid verse to switch to the next tune that came to mind.

When she finally left the steam filled room all thoughts of the day’s activities that had left her came rushing back at the sight of the lean figure standing before her.

For a moment she just stood there staring, then her eyes narrowed and she threw a disbelieving look. “Seriously?” She asked.

Dick rose a brow behind the mask looking bemused. “Somehow I don’t think you would have approved of my barging in,” he replied nodding to the room she had just vacated.

Erin rolled her eyes muttering, “You might be surprised,” then looking to him and said.

“Not what I meant, what are you doing here? Can't I have one night without… whatever this is?” She asked waving a hand at the space between them.

His brow rose further. “I didn’t realise you were so sick of my company.” He tilted his head with a smile. “If nothing major happened it can wait.”

She half expected him to turn and leave right there, but that outcome didn’t sit well with her. “If anything had happened I would have let you know and as for today, literally nothing happened. The most notable thing was our mob boss saying gesundheit instead of bless you.” She replied folding her arms. His mouth starched into that charming smile she struggled to remain immune to along with a low chuckle.

“Sounds like you had an exciting time.”

“Umhum,” she hummed in response. “Damn straight, the mannerism of crooks is vital stuff. Now do you want to help me unwind with some cheesy sitcoms?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Jason.” She had that tone again causing the vigilante to roll his eyes, cigarette already in his mouth and lighter inches away, he didn’t pause in the action.

“I’ll open the window,” he said with a dismissive shrug moving to stand behind her, unknowingly illuminating his predecessor, as he folded his arms on the back of her chair watching the screen over her head.

“So what’s the verdict?”

Erin made a face as the smell of smoke wafted around her before being drafted towards the window.

“Well for one your equipment isn’t worth shit.” She said not looking back at him as he leaned down towards her.

“I can assure you, my equipment is working just fine.” His husky voice whispered inches from her ear.

Erin bit back a grin refusing to look back at him. “Not from what I’ve seen so far,” She gestured to the beat up laptop he had brought.

“The fans a bust so the laptops useless until you can get it replaced.” She explained. “To be honest though you would be better off just getting a new one, this one’s on its last legs anyway.”

Jason scowled. “I need that stuff tonight Erin.”

“Which is why I copied all you current relevant data onto my hard drive and put a copy of it and everything else onto this external drive.” She said happily holding up the small black box.

He grunted his thanks taking the drive from her and putting it away as he bit down on the cigarette.

“What about the recent stuff?”

“All here, now what do you need?”

“The surveillance footage I gathered on the smugglers, I need to find out who their contact dealer is.” He said leaning forward intently as she brought up the footage.

“If any ashes land on me...” She warned leaning away from the cigarette. In response he dropped his chin on her head causing her to scowl as they watched the recording.

Erin frowned when the gun shots started. “That escalated quickly.”

“Yep, and you know what that means?” He asked standing to his full height once more.

“More trash in the city?”

“More toys up for grabs.” He corrected pointing to the crates.

Erin sunk in her chair. “Guns, drugs or jewels?”

He shrugged. “Either way I can make a profit.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of being torn between tossing my laptop out the window, and crying over my final essay, which is due in two days and still not complete.   
> So just a little more procrastination before i get back to it.

A friendly drunk. Ya, that’s not what Erin expected when she allowed Jason to crash at her place for the night.

Well, ok, maybe not entirely friendly. Right now he was raving about Red Robin with over exaggerated hand gestures while moments before he had her glued to his side, spluttering on about trying to live up the Bats entirely impossible standards when he was Robin.

Erin hugged him around the neck, cooing slightly as she rolled her eyes at his insistence that Red Robin was not a _real_ Robin because he never wore the scaly booty shorts, and that was a rite of passage.

Erin for her part tried not to laugh, deciding to later to hunt down as many of those pictures of the first Robins as humanly possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, i sort of went mentally brain dead and all but slept through the weekend.

“Sooo central city huh?” She pouted.

“Don’t get like that, it’s not what you think.”

“I think you got to see the inside of S.T.A.R. labs and all their toys.” She snipped spinning her chair away from him.

He chuckled lightly moving behind her, dangling the dark square in front of her eyes.

“Did you really think I’d come back without something to show?” He asked.

Erin suppressed her squeal plugging the device in and lighting up the monitors.

“Sooo forgiven?” He asked mirroring her earlier tone.

“For now.” She answered casting a brief smile over her shoulder.

“You know if he had even a fraction of your training he would kick your ass.” She pointed out after a moment.

“Why does it feel like your actively searching for someone to beat me? First in Starling city now this.” He sulked playfully watching the security footage over her head.

“That’s because I am, silly.” She answered with a sweet smile. “How else am I meant to find your potential killer?”

He propped his arm on the back of her chair fiddling with a birdarang. “You sound like bats... but a girly, optimistic bats.” He said waving it around.

“So, batgirl?”

He snorted. “She’s not pessimistic enough to look into something like this, especially when I’m still alive. Besides, these are our allies.” He said looking at the Flash and Arrow profiles Erin had set up. He squinted his eyes raising a brow.

“Sexual and fetish preferences? Really?”

“Bait, planting bugs and finding weaknesses. The possibilities are endless,” She said waving a dismissive hand.

“And who would be doing the planting?” He asked amused.

“Why whomever fits the profile of course.” She said with a similar tone.

“And where would you find these people?” He grinned.

“Silly Robin. You only need two people, after that it’s all about talent.” She said simply.

“You still didn’t say where you’re getting the second person from, since you have clearly volunteered yourself.”

She gave him a meaningful look in response.

The former boy wonder sprang away. “I don’t think I’d meet the preference, that and I’m not that devoted to uncovering their secrets. How did you even find this stuff?” He snapped flustered. Erin kept the levelled look for as long as she could, but such a rare thing as an embarrassed Nightwing was hard to take seriously.

“Oh Gods,” She sniggered. “That’s something I would pay to see. Nightwing seducing the Arrow.” She laughed as he pulled a face.

“That’s just wrong.”

“What? I’d kill to be in that position.”

“Which one?” He asked but already knew the answer.

“Either, what warm blooded woman wouldn’t?” She said waving a hand at him pointedly. He shook his head in dismay.

“Have you always been such a pervert?” He asked with a twitching smile.

“That does not make me a pervert. Any remotely sane woman would feel the same.” Now she was the one making the face.

“Maybe you should try to bribe Ivy or Harley that way.”


	10. Chapter 10

“So who exactly is Erin Reed?”

“I'm sure you’ve done your background check.”

“But those are just facts on paper. They don’t tell me about you.”

“Are you always this nosy with your informant?”

“Most of my informants are city slackers who fingers I have to break in order to get anything remotely useful.”

“I'm not sure if I should be insulted at being in the same category as them, or flattered that you haven’t felt the need to break any of my bones.”

“Nah, your fingers are far too pretty to break.”

“Pretty? My first feature you complement and it's my fingers?”

“Sure, long, thin and nimble. I'm sure you can do lots of tricks with those fingers to have me singing your praises.”

“And you call me a pervert.”

“I said noting of that nature.”

“Oh hush.”

oOo

“You never answered my question.”

“You’re a detective aren’t you? Use those skills to figure it out.”

“Why? I have to do that all the time. It's nice to not have to work for the answers for a change.”

“You’re really telling me that after two months of dropping in and snooping through my stuff when you think I'm not looking you still aren’t satisfied?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about and no, I am not satisfied by what I know. I want to hear what you have to say.”

“Here’s something, I don’t blow my own trumpet.”

“So there’s a trumpet to blow?”

“No!”

“Why so defensive?”

“Night! Your making me feel conceited."

“Conceited people don’t see themselves as conceited.”

“I'm sure there are some who do.”


	11. Chapter 11

“You’ve gotten better at this,” He commented his eyes on the tidy stitches.

“Ya well you’ve given me a plenty of practice. Never mind motivating advanced first aid classes.” Erin retorted with a shrug.

He gave a chuckle. “Sorry about that.”

He wasn’t really though, in truth he was fully capable of patching himself up. He had to learn since striking out on his own and not being able to rely on Alfred anymore. But there was something that bit more gratifying about coming to Erin when he needed a fix up. He tried not to make a habit of it, especially with how freaked out she could get and the stern lecture he be on the receiving end of. But still there was something that kept him coming back.

His lip twitched into a small smile when he felt warm lips press gently against his newly stitched shoulder.

And there it was, the small gesture of affection he craved, but hadn’t truly been given since the deaths of his parents. It wasn’t that he wasn’t cared for at the manor. It was just physical gestures of affection were few and far between growing up as Robin.

It was nice. The finishing touch of care she gave to every wound she patched up. It had started as a joke of light teasing the first time she did it and the blush she received in response prompted her to make a habit of it.

She moved to tidy up the small medical bag she had put together and return it to its place in the kitchen while he fixed his suit.

“Was it at least worth the beating?” She asked.

“The cities down a few more scumbags, that’s always worth it.” He said testing the movement of his arm and shoulder, it would be a slow walk home tonight.

“Not if it costs the city you,” Erin frowned leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

“It’s the job Erin. And careful with that or someone might think you really care.” He said lightly.

“Hush you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of a Shakespeare study marathon for my exams fun times.

“It’s true though!” Erin protested against the boisterous laughter. Nightwing continued to shake from his position on the couch where he had snorted while drinking his coffee.

“I do see where you’re coming from.” He laughed, “But if anyone ever called him a rose,” he broke off into another peal of laughter.

“Roses are red, violets are blue.” Erin shrugged, “It's the two of you. Roses are strong with thorns so their hard to get close too but there still… alluring.” She shrugged once more while he settled down and considered her theory.

“For the record violets are purple.”

“Hush, it's for the sake of the rhyme.”

“And I wouldn’t consider Hood alluring, but I guess the rest is right.”

Erin hummed in response before raising an eyebrow at his expectant look.

“So?”

“So?”

“What about violets?” He smirked.

“We will just have to figure that one out won't we.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap, but I'm not functional at the moment and the next two weeks look no better. I will probably come back and revise this at a later date.  
> On a lighter note, this is the longest chapter yet. Ain’t procrastination grand?

It wasn’t that Dick didn’t love his brothers because he did. He just loved some more than others and he loved some for the people they used to be more than who they were now. Sure he was more tolerant then the rest of the family, and a lot more forgiving, but given that this was in comparison with Damien it wasn’t that hard.

But even his tolerance had limits. He tolerated Red Hood because despite that first incident, he and Erin got along. He just didn’t realise how much until he showed up at her apartment to find the Red Hood passed out on her couch with her watching over him. The fact that he didn’t wake just proved how beat he was.

Dick wasn’t about to turn on Jason in that state, not like he normally would, given Jason’s unstable nature. But even if he had, Christ even if it had been Superman or Batman that came in, the look on Erin’s face said it all. For the first time he found himself wondering if she could use a gun. The answer it seemed, would be a resounding yes, regardless if she had the proper training or not.

The stare down dragged on until it became apparent he didn’t have anything important for her nor the other way around. She frowned raising a single brow and he gave a stiff nod in response before climbing out the window without a word. He wasn’t a block away he felt his phone ring with a text. Assuming it was Wally he opened it without checking.

:Sorry: He just resisted letting out an audible groan picturing the pouting face.

:It’s ok: He text quickly.

:No it’s not. He’s not evil you know, he’s just not all good either:

:I know. Thanks for looking out for him: He did mean that, he might not approve but he was glad.

:Aside from the usual, it’s what I’m here for: He smirked climbing onto a long abandoned construction site.

:So if I was the one passed out?:

:Oh all the pictures I’d take, he’d help you know: He scowled.

:Traitor:

:Relax I’d never let anyone do anything:

:Good to know you haven’t totally ditched me for my brother:

:Don’t tell me you’re jealous, he’s like a little brother to me: Before he could reply his comm came to life.

“Please tell me I have not just been friend zoned.” Dick laughed at Erin’s audible complaining in the background.

“God dammit Jason! I need to get you a bell.”

“How did you even get this frequency?” Dick asked instead as another line opened.

“Because the ass isn’t as inept with technology as I thought.” Erin grumbled. He could hear Jason scoff.

“Sweetheart I was doing this a long time before you came along, your just giving me extra time-”

“To sleep on my couch so I’ll send Night away.” She cut in. Dick couldn’t help the smile knowing the accusing glare she was giving the former Robin.

“Don’t be too harsh with him. He’s vying for you attention since he’s the only one friend zoned.” Dick chirped continuing his rounds. Listening as Erin laughed and Jason fumed down the line.

“And who was jealous earlier?” He groused.

“Can I just point out there’s been no outright confirmation or denial of any of these accusations.” Erin intoned.

“So I’m not friend zoned?” Jason asked. Dick scowled at the tone.

“Considering you’re like an edgy Nightwing?” Now both vigilantes where scoffing, loudly.

“I'm nothing like Goldie!”

“He is not _edgier_ then me!” Dick scowled at Erin’s suppressed laughter and just knew she was looking innocently at Jason. He judged where he was in the city considering if it would be worth the trip back.

“She did say she thinks of you as a little brother,” Nightwing interjected. Deciding the source of the conversation was closer than home.

“You know that means she thinks of you the same way if I’m the _edgier version_ ,” Jason groused. Erin giggled, again. Dick shook his head despite knowing they couldn’t see.

“Doesn’t mean a thing.”

“Is this some weird brotherly contest? Should I be worried about Red Robin showing up too?”

“What about the spawn?”

“I don’t think there’s as much chance of him getting out of the city on his own.”

“You’d be surprised what that kids capable of.”

“Maybe when he’s older, I only need to worry about little Red I think.”

“Forget about the replacement.”

“Weren’t you Nights replacement? Be nice.” Jason huffed to cover his scowl.

“This is me being nice Doll.”

Dick grimaced starting to rethink the return visit.

“Doll? Remember how easy it would be for something to happen while you sleep _love_.”

Dick gave an involuntary smirk at the sickly sweet tone and Hoods delayed response.

“Do I need to make sure you children play nice?”

“She’s all yours, I’ve got work to do.”

“Aw but we were having such fun.”

“Sorry _Doll_ but I’ve got places to be.”

“Bastards outgrown me in less than an hour.” Hood laughed and Nightwing could spy him in the distance standing on the fire escape.

“Don’t worry about it, you can do better than a Crime Lord any day.” Nightwing replied staying out of sight.

“Umm I don’t know, when you say it like that it’s kind of a turn on.” Dick groaned while Jason let out a deep laugh leaning back in the window.

“Whatever you want _Doll_.” He quickly pulled back when the pillow collided with the window frame.

“Nightwing!” He laughed at the pouting plea.

“Almost there.” He replied standing up, knowing Jason could now see him. He walked to the edge of the roof seeing Hood give a two fingered salute.

“Hey Erin... He’s technical outside.”

“He’s on the fire escape, that’s still part of the building, it’s still neutral territory.”

“You know just because you say-”

“If I say ye can’t fight here then I damn well mean it Red.”

Jason huffed, hands still on his gun, as he kept his eyes on the masked hero. Dick smirked leaning against a wall crossing his arms and tilting his head. Erin stuck her head out the window. She cast a look over at Hood before following his line of sight to Nightwing. She looked between the two then scoffed loudly rolling her eyes.

“I don’t know which would be a more apt description of you two; acting like two prime peacocks or two dogs after a bitch in heat.” It had the desired effect as Hood gave a barked laugh and Nightwing chuckled shaking his head.

“Erin.”

“What?” She asked the picture of innocence.

“That look doesn’t suit you.” Hood interjected.

Nightwing face palmed at the glance the two shared despite the hood.

“Erin I don’t think you should look at your brother that way.”

Hood bark laughed again while Erin looked horrified and red faced before glaring at Nightwing.

“Do you want me to close this window?”

“You know it would take more than that to stop me.”

“Stalker.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first exam of the week has left me traumatised so I'm taking a break.   
> Sorry this chapters fairly boring, just semi domestic Nightwing and Erin being a mother hen.

“Well that was horrifically biased.” She mused resting her chin on her fist.

“What was I supposed to say?"

“Sups, maybe?” She suggested with a shrug seeing him snort out of the corner of her eye.

“Ya right, trust me bats has his ways, if push came to shove he could take Superman.” He said tossing a wingding in the air with one hand and nursing a coffee with the other.

The barest light of the coming dawn was starting to broach the admittedly dirty windows and casting half formed shadows into the room. He let out a long suffering sigh at the sight before chugging the rest of the coffee and rising to his feet. “And that is my cue.” He said stretching his arms above his head.

“I've told you before, you can always just crash here.” Erin replied no longer bothering to look over with the repeated offer.

“Thanks but I have work in a few hours so I need to go.”

That actually stopped her typing and caused the (dyed) red head to spin around and observe the fully costumed vigilante washing dishes at her kitchen sink. She paused again at the bizarre sight before speaking.

“And what is it you’ve been doing all night?” She asked sarcastically. “You can't seriously do another eight hours of work on what? A max of three hours’ sleep?”

“Relax, I've got a light shift today, I'll be done after a few hours, I can sleep then.” He said waving a dismissive hand as he moved towards the window.

“But you won't be able to function!” She spluttered, much to his amusement.

“I've been doing this since I was nine, I can handle it, trust me.” He had half his body out the window now with his upper torso still in the apartment.

Erin stopped by the window shaking her head. “And now I need to call child services on Batman. Seriously though, you’re going to run yourself into the ground.”

He shook his head standing out on the fire escape. “I promise I'll be fine, I'll even text you when I get back, both times.” He offered.

Erin gave a helpless shake of her head waving him away. “Just go, this is cutting into your sleep time as it is.” She said turning away as he gave a mock salute and vaulted onto the roof.


	15. Chapter 15

“Erin?” He questioned seeing her face flush and eyes locked on the needle as opposed to the gaping wound in her arm.

“I want to be sedated.” She squeaked.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow behind his mask as he heard Jason snort loudly behind him.

“Do you even have sedatives?” Jason asked. Nightwing cut in before she could respond.

“Erin it's not that bad I promise, your adrenalin is still going and that cream will numb the pain.”

“You can't just knock me over the head?”

“You’ll thank us in the morning if we don’t,” Jason answered straddling the chair and taking a swing of his beer. “How are you being so squeamish about this? You’ve stitched both of us up loads of times.”

Erin scowled, snatching his beer and taking a large swing, while he held his hands in surrender and she purposefully turned her head away.

“Just get it over with.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Alright,” Erin said picking up her take away box, “Would you rather… be covered in scorpions or hug The Joker?”

“You’re really scrapping the bottom of the barrel today aren’t you? Scorpions.” Nightwing answered from his lounging upside-down position on the couch.

“Really? He’d probably be so surprised you could get in and out before he’d react. And what do you expect? I've been awake for three days. I'm running on coffee and take away and I still can't find the bastard.”

oOo

“Sooo who’s Kori?” Erin asked with a repressed smile.

Nightwing, still half asleep, blinked owlishly before the whites of his mask widened as he looked at her, mouth dropping.

“She must be quiet talented with the amount of praise you were giving her.”

“What?!”

“Oh? Didn’t you know you talk in your sleep?”

oOo

Erin rolled her eyes, sighing heavily at the fighting going on behind her.

“You no good piece of shit,” Jason growled, “I don’t know why the fuck you let him in here.”

“Really Jason a little maturity goes a long way.” Erin quipped over her shoulder. “Or a bar of soap.”

“I'm pretty sure someone has already tried that.” Dick cut in as he nursed his seconded coffee from his perch on the kitchen counter.

Jason grumbled at both of them before turning his ire back on his current enemy, who was once more attacking the laces of his boots.

“Don’t you dare kick him.”

“What kind of guy do you take me for?”

“I'm including nudges as kicks, from you at least.”

“I can control my own strength!”

“But clearly not your temper.”

“Alright!” Nightwing jumped to the centre of the room before either could snap. “Erin, what you got for us?” He asked eagerly looking over her shoulder.

“Weapons cartel shipment and the chance of human trafficking. One of the head guys used to do a lot of it in Europe, mainly out of Germany.” Erin answered bringing up more on the profiles. Neither noticed Jason tip an empty laundry basket onto the four legged ginger feline.

“So where are they coming in?” Jason asked.

“Privately owned key down on the lower docks.” Erin answered.

“Should be in bay seven by midnight.”


End file.
